


black ribbons

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Non-Flash [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Murder, Time Travel, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Homura's wish does not go in the way she expected, or in a way anyone expected. Sometimes wishes are always curses and sometimes people are never what they seemed. AT





	

_There are some things that are just inevitable. Like fate, shall we say?_

She's off and running. There's no pain in her chest, no weight to her legs. It's like flying! Flying without wings. But she is not a bird and she cannot fly. She can only run, run, run-

But Sayaka will catch her. She always does and she always turns and she always dies.

Only this time, black and gold chases after her ankles too. With ease, Sayaka swipes her away and lets someone else take care of it. She's not alone and teamwork is important in all things.

The one being chased refuses to falter, refuses to admit her failure, her weakness. Sayaka calls forth her swords, blue and aglow.

_I won't let you,_ insists a voice in her head, insists the voice.

Sayaka laughs. We didn't expect you to.

She's not Madoka. She's not forgiving, not kind. Only harsh justice, only hard edges.

Kyoko likes her hard edges.

One more sword.

"A-KE-MI!" she roars. The girl doesn't turn, dark hair flapping in her rushing gait and it costs her her leg.

She screams. The other screams. But it doesn't matter.

Pink meets gold and black and gold falls.

Akemi howls and reaches for her arm, like always.

A second arrow, right in the arm.

Sayaka doesn't look up to the sniper, but she mouths the apology.

It's all she can do.

It doesn't matter, Akemi touched her shield.

And never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look a request fic, finally started. Part one, done. Enjoy Mami.
> 
> Challenges: PMMM Non-Flash - genre: crime, and Diversity Writing CoM: G58.


End file.
